


Work Days

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 6 [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Newborn Children, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After work, the two have pleasure and make up for their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Days

**Jaunary 5, 2014**

**5:54 P.M.**

As soon work was done, they went back to their home in NYC. When she sat down, her thoughts were heard.  _I had someone,_ she thought.  _I had a baby girl who's seven weeks old and cries twice a half hour every day because it's wants a father. I can't tell him._

He walks in the living room to watch some TV. She'd already left to take a shower after today. He flipped channels for a while before turning the TV off. He about to leave the house when the snow is falling down heavily and blocked the door so he closed it and walked back to the couch. He was sweaty from working out eearlier so he grab some water. That's when she came in with a towel wrapped around her body, still wet. He felt his penis make a bulge on his pants, so he went to their bedroom.

She followed him and got on the bed with him. They suddenly kissed each other and pulled away. He undo his belt and took off his pants too. He put his cock to her mouth, letting her suck it slowly and lick the precum off his tip. He stand up and started to thrust inside her mouth to her throat up and down. He went a little harder so he could speed it up. Suddenly, he started to shook since his orgasm is about to come.

"Hold out your tongue." He said.

She opened her mouth so he could place his tip to her tongue and released his orgasm, cum flying to her face as she closed her eyes. After he was done, he licked the cum off of her face and repeated the same progress, this time releasing inside her mouth so she could swallow it. Afterwards, he took her towel and kissed her roughly before his two fingers entered her cilt. He pumped in and out, as his fingers was inside her. She squirm and whisper for a while before he pulled his fingers out. He aimed his penis to her pussy and slowly entered inside her. Then he started to thrust in and out for a while before he went faster and harder on her.

"Come on! Go very hard!" She yelled.

He suddenly went very hard, just before he cums inside her. But they're not done yet. They switch positions and she's on top. She enters right back in, but not thrusting this time. Instead, she rubs her clit and his cock. He felt the orgasm coming through and soon after a couple of minutes, they both released as the same time. 

After they cleaned up with a towel, the two stared at each other.

"I've got something to show you." She said.

She let him follows her to the nursery room. The room has a pink wallpaper with lots of baby items (clothes, diapers, toys, etc.) and a crib which has a baby inside it. She gives her hand soap to him so they can clean their hands. Afterwards, they walked to the crib. She carefully grabbed the baby and give it to him.

"It's beautiful. The baby got your hair and eyes." He said.

"And it's have your nose too. Got a name?" She asked him.

"Let's name it's Lauren. Lauren Redfield."

"Our perfect miracle." She said as she kissed him. "We're parents."

"And I love you."


End file.
